monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Zan
Zans are tall, black-shelled androids with two appendages on their backs that resemble the arms of a praying mantis. They are merciless warriors created by ancient science to mimic the fighting style of the ninja, and they say Zans are even more intelligent than humans are. They attack using the claws extending from their backs, and also make good use of their baffling speed. The history of the Zan is an interesting one, because the form that is known today is not how it originally started out. In Monster Rancher 3, Zans are far less mechanical, but their power, speed and tough exoskeleton made them the perfect subjects for mechanical modification by Nahze and the other Pendant scientists. This became such a danger that the Tochikans outlawed the raising of them entirely. Eventually, many Zans joined the Dark Ones under the leadership of Xevion to force the humans to stop their genetic and mechanical experiments, but were ultimately put down. The next Zan to appear (which technically, in the order that the games came out, the first appearance of a Zan) is a non-playable level boss (on Level 60) belonging to the priestess Nada. She uses it to keep people hostage while she tries to learn the secrets of the White Tower. When you fight it, you must gather the four Disc Fragment from the corners of the room and touch the Zan to injure it. After doing so, it will fly around the room in a fury, trying to hit you. Usually, it will fly back and forth from side to side either at the top or bottom of the screen. Though the outright ban on raising Zans has been lifted, special permission is always required from the Monster Associations in every game before unlocking and raising one is allowed. Etymology Data Obtaining * To obtain a Zan in Monster Rancher 3, unlock Brillia. After a while, you will save Maya from Gadamon's Metanix. She will tell you that her monster was specifically modified for battle. Continue to train in the area and eventually Nahze will attack you with his modified Zan. Beat them and the modifications will disappear. The next week, they will return with a Mystery Disc for you. Go to the Shrine and talk to Bragma, who will say he needs to do research on the Disc before getting back to you (he won't). Zans are now available at the Shrine. * To obtain a Zan in Monster Rancher 4, attain Rank S. You will be told about a mad scientist who stole the Tome of the Black Arts. Adventure in the Kalaragi Rainforest to Floor 4. Find and defeat Nazzeni and you will get the Black Egg. Zans will now be available to unlock at the Shrine. * To obtain a Zan in Monster Rancher EVO, use either the PS2 game Final Fantasy X-2, or the DVDs Red Dragon or The Usual Suspects. *To obtain a Zan in Monster Rancher Advance, win the Zan Invitational (Class S, Invite on Jul. 3, Tourney on Aug. 3) to receive the password Zans. *To obtain a Zan in Monster Rancher Advance 2, win the Class S Official Tourney to receive the invitation to Breeder Training (Invite on April 3, Expedition on May 3). Find the "Proof of Ninja" in the cylindrical temple in the NW corner of the map. Win the Zan Invitational (Invite on Jul. 3, Tourney on Aug. 3) to receive a "Ninja Book." Combine with any two monsters for a Zan. *To obtain a Zan in Monster Farm DS, use *To obtain a Zan in Monster Rancher DS, you must reach Rank B and raise your monster to Class B. Take it on the Erranty to the Kalaragi Rainforest. A Zan will challenge it to a game of hide-and-seek. Find the Zan's 7 hiding spots in the correct order (circling the map 3 times counter-clockwise should do it!) and you will obtain the Ninja Sword for combining. *To obtain a Zan in My Monster Rancher, use Techniques See here for a complete list of Zan Techniques. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Purebreed Monsters Category:Zans Category:Ninja Monsters